


User Friendly

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Manhandling, Prostitution, Underage Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had never thought about being with a guy before, not until he heard about a kid who was supposed to be able to blow your mind. It was too tempting to not try at least once. And Jensen? He was all they promised he would be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://aythia.livejournal.com/46589.html>

  


**~Jensen~  
**  
It started out as a silly thing: jealousy of things his classmates had, their clothes from the right brands, their iPods and iPhones that Jensen could only dream about. He hated it, living on the 'wrong' side of the tracks but going to the 'right' school, always an outsider to the rich kids; he was always in the wrong clothes and he didn't own a cell, much less an iPhone. He never made an active choice to do it, but as he roamed the streets in the evenings, preferring to be outside than at home listening to his parents' drunken arguments, he slowly came to realize that there was one way he could earn money.

He saw them each night from the corner where he sat hidden with his school books on his lap; even the street was a nicer place to try and study than the small rundown house where he lived. Anger rose inside him as he thought about school; it didn't matter that he managed to keep his grades up, that he was clean and polite. Not when his clothes weren't the right brand, when he couldn't show off wealth like the other students. Biting his pen, he saw the people on the street, the scantly clad girls who tracked the movements of the cars slowly rolling by with calculating looks. The thought came crawling slowly and it wasn't until he saw a blond boy in skin-tight clothes walk up to a car and disappear inside it that something clicked inside of Jensen.

That was his chance to get money, his chance to own...anything worth having.

~*~

  
Jensen stared at himself in the mirror, biting his lower lip nervously as he looked at the threadbare tee that he had found in a drawer. He hadn't used it in years, and it was clinging tight to his chest; the low-cut jeans hugged his hips snug, leaving a strip of skin bare. A blush crept up his cheeks. His blond hair fell down into his eyes, originally a dye job that the strong sun had helped to turn the tips of almost white. A small voice in his head asked him what the hell he was thinking, but he quieted it down and slipped his feet into his nicest pair of sneakers before he moved down the stairs. As usual, his parents were too busy with their beers to even notice as he left.

When he reached the street where the night people were milling around, he was almost shaking with nerves. He was about to turn around and run when a man walking by stopped and looked at him, his eyes slowly taking him in from top to bottom and a lazy smile on his lips.

"Hell, kid, you almost make me wish I swung that way."

The man walked on and Jensen felt a strange kind of pride surge up inside him, causing his back to straighten. He stepped forward and started weaving through the people lining the side walk, looking around for a hint of what he should do. Once more he saw the girls, leaning forward to show off their assets to the men in the cars, but Jensen squirmed at the thought of trying to imitate that. Instead he leaned against a lamp post, pushing his hips out in a pose that made his tee ride up even more, showing off his golden skin. He was barely conscious of his teeth worrying his lower lip, unaware of his tongue flicking out to wet his lips and make them shine wetly in the glow from the overhead lamp. A shiver ran down his spine as a car with dark tinted windows slowed on its way past him, but then it picked up speed and he took a nervous gasp of air.

_Get a grip, Jensen, it's not like you're a virgin. You can do this._

The next car stopped and the window whirred softly as it was lowered. Jensen felt like all the sounds of the street faded away as bright blue eyes met his when the light inside the car was turned on.

"Kid, are those lips of yours for sale?"

Jensen breathed a sigh of relief. A blow job, he could do that. He nodded and as the man pushed the door open, he stepped forward and slid into the car, the sour smell of the street replaced with the warm smell of leather and aftershave.

~*~

  
"Fucking hell, your mouth was made for this, kid," the unknown man practically growled as his hand cupped the back of Jensen's head.

It wasn't comfortable, bending over in the confines of the car with a big cock pushing deeper and deeper down his throat, but Jensen knew this, he knew how to be good. He let his tongue swirl around the cock head as the man pushed into his mouth time and time again until his whole body tensed.

"Fuck, motherfucking...swallow it down, kid, love getting that pretty mouth filled, don't you? Can't fucking get enough of it," the man rasped out.

He came with hot spurts down Jensen's throat and Jensen swallowed around the cock, making sure to catch each drop as he sucked the man through the aftershocks.

When he was dropped off again, he had bills clutched in his hand, more than they had agreed on, and Jensen knew he could do it; he could even be good at it.

~*~

  
For awhile, Jensen thought he would stick to the blow jobs; they were quick and easy and he knew he was good at them, knew how fast he could get someone off and how to do it in a way that meant they wouldn't mind parting with their money even if it was over faster than they imagined. It was easy money for him, but once he'd gotten used to having money to spend, he knew he wanted more.

He said no to those who asked for more, until one day when his very first client came back and offered him a sum of money big enough to cover four nights of blow jobs. Jensen didn't hesitate long before he nodded his acceptance and slid inside the car.

~*~

  
A small amount of cash, enough to be able to buy things, was why Jensen had started it. It had surprised him to find out he was good at it; it surprised him even more to find out he was good enough for people to know him, for them to offer more and more money for his time. He stood at the window of his hotel room while he waited for his next costumer; with school out for the summer, he had much more time to work and he was going to work as much as he could. It wasn't about buying pretty things anymore; now it was about getting away. The nice things were just a really good bonus.

 

_**~Jared~** _

  
If Jared played another round of golf, he thought he might just beat someone to death with a golf club. He didn't even look back at the man cursing after him for leaving mid-game; instead he headed for his car, and as he slid in behind the wheel, he decided to not return to the country club again. Maybe they wouldn't let him back anyway, not after he had thrown his golf bag onto the carefully arranged appetizer table set up on the big deck.

He needed something new, some way to entertain himself that didn't include the high society circuit. At most, they could be counted on to provide a line every now and then, but even that wasn't really worth it. His phone started ringing before he even left the grounds of the club and he rolled his eyes when he saw his father's number on the display.

"Hey Dad," he said as he put it on speaker.

"Did you really?" his father asked with dry amusement.

"Yeah, well, probably not all they said, but yeah, most of it." Jared chuckled as he maneuvered the car out onto the highway.

"You know I'll have to pay them off to let you go back there?"

"Don't worry, I won't go back. Hey dad, can you score me some tickets for the Placebo concert tomorrow? I think it's sold out, but..."

"Yeah, of course. They'll be ready to pick up at my office in the morning."

They ended the call and Jared relaxed into his seat as his car raced down the highway at breakneck speed. Jared felt much better when he had something to look forward to.

~*~

  
Jared stumbled out of the arena, one girl under each arm; he steered them towards the waiting car, thankful to have a driver since he had managed to down quite a bit of alcohol during the concert. Plus, he knew that the driver would drive as long as Jared needed him to; as long as Jared needed to avoid having to take the girls home, at least.

When he dropped the girls off, they still glared at him, but he just waved them off; they had all come and Jared didn't really have any plans to see them again, so they could be as upset as they wanted. With a sigh, he leaned back into his seat as he told the driver to take him home. On the highway, he rolled down the window and threw the used condom out, almost hoping for it to hit some other car. He was bored, beyond bored, and he really needed a new challenge. Something new to explore.

~*~

  
"I don't do guys," he pointed out as he sat down at the bar and tilted a bottle of Corona to his lips.

"Jay, I swear, this kid? You would do him. Anyone would do him!"

"Kid? So not only do you want me to fuck a guy, you want me to fuck a minor?"

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Chad said, rolling his eyes. "He claims to be twenty, but no way. I would be surprised if he's a day over seventeen."

"Would _you_ fuck him?" Jared asked with a smirk.

"Me? Fuck no, Sophia would have my balls for dinner!" Chad shuddered. "But seriously, I dunno how he did it, but the kid's got a rep already. He's supposed to be really fucking good. And yes, pun totally fucking intended! You said you wanted to test something new, this kid is new. And a mouth is a mouth."

Jared didn't even knew why he took the number that Chad penned on a napkin, but he folded it and put it in his wallet. That evening, he found himself folding the paper back and forth between his fingers; he reached out for the phone.

~*~

  
Jared wasn't nervous as he entered the hotel; he was, however, a bit surprised to find that the guy in question was in a hotel instead of out on the street. Maybe he was actually as good as the rumours said. Jared stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the eighth floor; he found the room easily enough and was just about to knock when the door swung open.

Damn.

The kid was gorgeous. And yeah, there was no way he was twenty, but Jared didn't care, not when he was met with big green eyes surrounded by long eyelashes, and a set of plump pink lips that must have been made with cock sucking in mind. The boy's jeans were ripped at the knees and hanging so low on his hips that Jared was surprised they were still staying up; he wore a green short-sleeved shirt, unbuttoned to show off a flat belly and lean muscles that rippled under tanned skin as the boy looked up at him. Jared had never been so unsure about his own sexuality before; the boy in front of him had him rock hard already.

"Jared?" the boy asked and his voice was soft, inviting.

"Yeah," Jared said, stepping inside.

"I mentioned my prices, but...you didn't say what you wanted," the boy said. "I usually want to know beforehand so I know if I can..."

"Book in more? Well, I'll pay you enough for the day," Jared said as he stepped closer, no longer harboring any doubt about what he wanted to do.

"I've got rules," the kid said as he pushed the door shut. "Condoms, all the way. I don't suck you off without one, either."

Jared thought about that. It was too bad, because he really would have loved to have those lips wrapped around him without any latex in between, but he nodded his approval as he reached out and traced one finger up the boy's abs.

"I get tested so I know I'm clean," the boy said quickly. "But..."

"Uh huh," Jared mumbled. "Any more rules I need to know about?"

He could feel the boy shiver slightly as his finger circled the boy's nipples and he smiled when he saw the skin react to his touch, the small nub getting hard.

"Any kinks, we discuss them first, and you pay extra," the boy went on, but Jared could hear a small hitch in his voice.

"And kisses? You do those?" Jared asked as his eyes lifted up to the sinfully plush lips.

"I...yeah, I do..."

"Good," Jared cut him off and bent down to cover the kid's mouth with his own.

When Chad gave him the stupid number, he had never expected _this_ , the wave of raw lust that swept over him as the kid pushed into the kiss, not even hesitating for a second but wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and pushing a hot tongue into Jared's mouth. Jared's hands landed on the boy's waist, stroking over the taut skin stretched over his hipbones; he was amazed at how soft the skin felt under the tips of his fingers. He pulled back and looked down into those deep green eyes.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Jensen."

 

_**~Jensen~** _

  
It was six months since he had started and Jensen had never felt something like that, had never had a customer quite like Jared. He didn't know what he had expected when he pushed the door open, but it sure wasn't the tall man outside, muscles obvious even under a layer of clothing and slanted eyes raking up and down Jensen's body. Jensen _knew_ he was good; otherwise he wouldn't be in the hotel room, wouldn't have people calling him because they had heard of him, but when he saw Jared he felt like he was back on that first night, back to being nervous and unsure of how to approach the situation.

The man had said nothing about what he wanted; Jensen usually knew if he was expected to drop to his knees the second the door closed, or if he should be waiting on the bed, already fingered open and lubed up. But Jared had only said he would be paid, a sum big enough to make Jensen gasp in surprise, to not book any more clients that day.

"Fine, Jensen," Jared said as he licked over Jensen's lower lip. "How about you get out of those clothes."

Jensen nodded shakily and was just about to step back when he realized he could feel Jared's cock against his belly, and oh...the man was big! He couldn't stop his surprised whimper as worry coiled inside him; he really wished he had prepared himself better.

"What?" Jared asked, noticing the way Jensen had tensed up.

"I'm...not...prepped," Jensen said as his eyes fell down to Jared's groin. "I didn't know if you wanted to do it yourself."

"I don't," Jared said, and for a second Jensen feared the man wanted to take him dry. "What I want, is for you to get on that bed, naked, on all fours and let me see you finger yourself open for me."

The words and the tone of Jared's voice had Jensen hard already and he couldn't remember the last time a customer had managed to get under his skin like that. With a small nod, he stepped away from Jared; as he rolled his shoulders, his unbuttoned shirt slid down and fell the floor. Jensen looked up then and met Jared's eyes as his hands travelled down to the waistline of his jeans; he could see the man's pupils dilating as he popped the button open, those hazel eyes travelling down to take in the skin he was revealing. Jensen slowly slid his fly down, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet hotel room, and pushed his thumbs inside the waistline of his jeans and slowly pushed them down. The jeans were a tight fit and he had to wriggle them off his hips; he could hear Jared's gasp as the man realized that Jensen wasn't wearing anything underneath. As the jeans fell to the floor with a soft rustling, Jensen started feeling like himself again. He knew what to do, what was expected of him.

He tore his gaze from Jared's and climbed on top of the bed, crawling on all fours to the middle before he reached out for the bottle of lube that was waiting on the bedside table. The sound of the lid popping made his anticipation rise, and Jensen was surprised to find himself _wanting_ , almost like it wasn't his job, like Jared wasn't paying a big sum of money for it. As he let his lube-slicked fingers circle his hole, he stopped thinking about that; he almost stopped thinking altogether as pleasure shot through him at the cold touch.

"Fucking hell, you must have been made for this."

Jared's voice was a low purr that shot straight to Jensen's dick, and he didn't hesitate to push one slick finger inside himself, a whimper escaping his lips as new waves of pleasure swept over him. He pushed his finger slowly in and out until he was slick enough to allow a second finger inside without any resistance. Then Jared's hand landed on his hip; the touch surprised Jensen, big hands splayed wide over his skin, fingers tracing lazy patterns.

"Go on, Jen," Jared said. "Get yourself ready for me, so fucking pretty with your hole all glistening wet, just for me."

Jensen scissored his fingers, stretching open for what he knew would come, and he could feel his own cock twitching, painfully hard between his legs. A moan left his lips as he pushed a third finger inside, his head falling down to rest against the pillow in a position that he knew pushed his ass up even more. If the groan behind him was any indication, Jared didn't mind the view, and Jensen shivered as he felt a new finger circle his stretched rim, sliding through the wetness.

He could feel Jared move away, his finger leaving his body, and then he heard the sound of buttons being popped, of clothes falling to the floor, and he had to look over. Jared was standing next to the bed, jeans falling down from his slim hips, and Jensen forgot how to breathe. The man was ripped, a perfect six pack on his belly, broad shoulders and chest, muscular thighs that... Jensen's eyes landed on the hard line of Jared's cock and he had to revise his first impression. Jared wasn't big, he was huge. Cock jutting up against his belly, the head already glistened with pre-come as the man walked silently over to the bedside table and took one of the condoms that lay there. Jared stroked his hard cock a few times before he slid the condom on and Jensen could only stare; his own fingers had stilled in his ass and his whole body was trembling as Jared faced him, eyes almost black with arousal.

"Stand up, kid," the man said. "As inviting as you look like that, it's not how I want you."

Jensen whimpered as he pulled his fingers out, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat; he stood beside the bed and tilted his head back to meet Jared's gaze.

"How _do_ you want me?"

 

_**~Jared~** _

  
The kid was a drug, that was the only explanation for the way his every touch made Jared's head spin. Not counting the fact that Jared wasn't gay, wasn't even bi. Or so he had thought before he lay eyes on Jensen.

He pulled the kid up close, pressed their naked bodies together and spun around, slamming the boy against the wall hard enough to push the air out of Jensen's lungs; Jared claimed his mouth before he could gasp for breath. When Jensen's hand came up to rest on his shoulders, he could feel the slickness on the boy's hand where he had just been stretching himself open for Jared. The thought was enough to make a loud moan rumble in Jared's chest. Jensen on all fours with three fingers in his ass was probably the prettiest thing Jared had ever seen.

As he let go of Jensen's mouth, the boy took heavy gulps of air, his body almost shaking against Jared; Jared could see an almost shocked expression in the green eyes and he was just about to ask if the kid was okay when he felt Jensen roll his hips against Jared, pushing himself up and angling for another kiss. Without thinking about it, Jared cupped his hands around the boy's ass, feeling the firm muscle tensing under his grip, and lifted Jensen off the ground. A surprised sound left the boy, but he wrapped his legs around Jared's waist to keep himself up, and the new angle was perfect for Jared to slip his tongue back inside the boy's mouth as he pressed him against the wall. His hard cock was pressing against Jensen's ass and with a small push of his hips, he slid between the boy's ass cheeks; he was met by slick heat as his cock nudged against the small hole.

A soft keening sound left Jensen's lips as he wriggled, the movement making Jared's cock slip just inside the stretched rim and for a moment, Jared thought that the tight heat might be enough to push him over the edge. He held Jensen still, trying to collect himself.

"Please. Need to feel you, please, fuck me," Jensen mumbled against his lips. "Want your big cock inside me, please, please."

Jared was pretty sure it was practised pleading, meant to drive him insane. It worked. He didn't even stop to think, just pushed Jensen down hard until all of his cock was buried inside the boy and Jensen's body clenched around him, searing hot and tighter than anything Jared had felt before. The boy cried out, legs tightening around his waist, and Jensen's head fell back, hitting the wall with a dull thud.

"Yes, God, feel so good. So fucking good," Jared groaned as he felt Jensen's muscles squeeze around him.

Jensen was whimpering in his arms and Jared pulled out slowly, only the head of his cock keeping Jensen open until Jensen's eyes flew open and green eyes locked with hazel.

"Please, please," Jensen whispered, his fingernails digging into Jared's shoulder.

Jared nodded and thrust into Jensen again, deep and hard; the boy cried out again as he rocked down against Jared's cock, meeting his thrust in a fluid motion. The lines of sexuality were wiped away; Jared didn't care, all that mattered was the way Jensen felt around him, silken heat that welcomed him and a body that clung to his. And the sounds that spilled from Jensen's lips as Jared pushed into him time and time again—it was intoxicating to listen to the soft whimpers, the ragged breathing and the soft pleading. He pushed Jensen hard against the wall, changing the angle, and when Jensen's eyes fluttered shut, a low keening sound spilling from his lips, Jared was sure he had hit the boy's prostate. Making sure to hit the sweet spot, he picked up speed, hands sliding from Jensen's ass to his hips as he held the boy still, forcing him to take whatever Jared was willing to give him. The boy seemed to lose it then, his body melting into Jared's and his hands moved form Jared's shoulders, wrapping around his neck as Jensen relaxed and took it.

"Your ass is so tight, Jen," Jared mumbled against Jensen's neck. "So fucking tight, and you love me fucking you, don't you? Love a big cock up your ass?"

"Yes, God, yes, _yes_ ," came the breathless answer.

Jared slipped one hand down, sliding his finger over Jensen's rim where it stretched tight around Jensen's cock; the touch seemed to push the boy over the edge—Jensen went rigid in his arms and came with a guttural groan, hot come spilling over them both. When the already tight heat clenched him harder, Jared was lost and with a sharp cry, he came. Slamming hard into Jensen a few more times, he stretched their orgasms out with every thrust until he wasn't sure he would be able to stay on his feet much longer. Jensen was limp against him, body shaking weakly as Jared moved around and fell down on the bed; Jensen landed on his back with Jared on top of him, still buried deep inside him.

~*~

  
A shower later, Jared felt better than he had in a long time; he walked out of the bathroom, dressed in his somewhat wrinkled clothes, and stopped to take in the perfect vision that lay sprawled out on the bed. Jensen's skin was still covered in a mess of sweat and come and he looked totally debauched. Jared's cock gave an interesting twitch as the boy's eyes fluttered open.

"My...money..." Jensen mumbled lazily.

Jared nodded and pulled out his wallet; he didn't even hesitate to take out double the amount he had promised on the phone and drop it on the bedside table. Jensen had earned every dollar, as far as Jared was concerned. He reached out one hand and stroked it through the boy's blond hair.

"Until next time, kid," he said and walked out of the room.

There was no doubt in his mind that there would be a next time. There was no way he could keep away now that he knew what Jensen felt like around him; he was already wondering how Jensen would look on his knees in front of Jared, those plush lips sealed tight around Jared's cock.

~*~

  
It had only been a week but he was back, his whole body buzzing with anticipation at seeing the boy again. When the door opened, Jensen met him with a shy smile on his gorgeous lips. A different pair of jeans, but still slung low on his hips, and...

Jared froze when he saw the bruises on the boy's hips, clearly from fingers gripping as some unnamed stranger fucked hard into Jensen. _His_ Jensen. The thought hit him forcefully and Jared almost growled when he saw another bruise on Jensen's neck; he wondered how many more he would find when he stripped the boy naked.

_You're buying a hooker and you're surprised when you find marks of his work on him?_

Jared wasn't surprised; he was jealous. Jensen barely had time to react before Jared slammed the door shut and pulled the boy into his arms, claiming his mouth with almost savage kisses before his mouth fell down to the hickey on Jensen's neck and he sealed his lips over it, sucking his own mark over the one already there. Jensen gasp and tilted his head back, giving Jared better access. The warm, salty taste of Jensen's skin gave way to a more metallic one as Jared sucked blood to the surface, and Jared realized that he didn't want anyone else to put their hands on Jensen, to leave their marks on him. It was insane; he had only been with Jensen once, but the kid in his arms was _his_!

"Jared..." Jensen moaned as Jared bit into the soft skin of his neck.

"I want you to be mine," Jared growled against his neck. He felt Jensen still in his arms. "Hate seeing others' marks on you—only I should touch you, mark you."

 

 

_**~Jensen~** _

  
The words didn't make sense; Jensen tried to shove his arousal aside to really realize what Jared was saying, but it was very hard with Jared still sucking and biting at his neck.

"What?" he got out before another moan spilled form his lips.

"I've got the money," Jared said as he pulled back from Jensen's neck. "I can pay you what you need, but then you belong to me."

Jensen stared at him, his breath slowly calming down again even though he was rock hard from Jared's bites and kisses. The man hadn't left Jensen's mind since their last meeting, and he had to admit to himself that in six months, no one had made him feel like Jared did. No one had made him _enjoy_ it.

"Belong...to...?" Jensen asked, still a bit dazed.

"Yeah." Jared smirked down at him. "See, I'm not in love, but I wanna fuck you. And...I want to be the only one doing it."

Jensen was fighting to wrap his mind around it, to really understand what Jared was asking for. The man cupped a big hand under Jensen's jaw and tilted his head back.

"You can't want to stay _here_ , do you? I could take you away, and you _know_ we're good together, Jen," Jared said, letting the pad of his thumb drag over Jensen's lower lip.

"I...school..." Jensen mumbled, and the movement made Jared's thumb slip inside his mouth.

He could see the smile on Jared's lips as Jensen's tongue met his thumb, the shiver of pleasure that seemed to ripple between them.

"School? How old are you, Jensen?" Jared asked with a grin.

"Twenty," Jensen mumbled around the digit in his mouth.

"Oh, no you're not," Jared said, pulling back. "How old are you really?"

Jensen closed his eyes and pulled a deep breath of air into his lungs.

"Seventeen," he admitted.

"See, that wasn't so hard to say," Jared said; he pulled Jensen's tee over his head. "And if I get you into a better school than the one you're at here? I can give you everything, Jensen. And all I want in return, is you."

His eyes still closed, Jensen thought of the home where his parents didn't even notice that their son was away most of the time, or that he owned clothes and items he shouldn't be able to afford. Thought of the school where, despite his new clothes, he was still an outsider.

"What...if...someone finds out?" he asked, shivering as Jared's hands came down to rest on his hips.

"Ah, but you see, I'm a Padalecki," Jared said. "There isn't much my money can't buy. So...the question is, can it buy you, Jen?"

_Padalecki._

Jensen knew that name, knew that the family owned half the town. Probably half of many towns. Suddenly the amount of money Jared had left the last time didn't seem so strange. And Jensen _knew_ that this was his way out, knew that it was the golden ticket he had been looking for. He did the only thing that made sense and sunk down on his knees in front of Jared.

"Yes."

Jared smiled down at him and opened the button on his jeans. Soon the denim was falling to the floor; Jensen walked a few steps forward on his knees, enough for Jared to be able to drag the head of his cock over Jensen's lips, painting them wet with pre-come. All of Jensen's rules flew out the window; he hadn't felt a bare cock since that first night, but he opened his mouth without thinking and took Jared's cock as deep as he could, a heavy weight on his tongue as Jared pushed it down Jensen's throat.

Jensen moved his hands up to Jared's hips without thinking; he tried to take even more of the huge cock into his mouth, moaning around it as Jared started to fuck his mouth with small, shallow thrusts. He moved one hand to wrap around the base of Jared's cock, stroking as he hollowed his cheeks and sealed his lips around the head, sucking as he let his tongue push down into the slit. Jared's hand wrapped around the back of his skull and pushed, the movement making another inch slide down Jensen's throat; Jensen knew that it was the most his mouth had ever taken, his lips stretched around the big cook and his eyes shut. The push and drag of Jared in his mouth had Jensen rock hard, his cock pressing at the denim of his jeans; he squirmed as the friction became almost unbearable.

Then Jared pulled his hard, leaking cock out of Jensen's mouth and pulled the boy up, fusing their mouths together and licking the taste of his own pre-come out of Jensen's mouth until they were both trembling.

"I...prepped...for..you..." Jensen gasped into the kiss; Jared's answering moan set every nerve in his body on fire.

Without really realizing how, Jensen found the both of them on bed, Jared on his back as he lifted Jensen up easily and forced him to straddle Jared, his hard cock already pushing against Jensen's hole. Jensen knew what he wanted, what he had wanted since Jared's last visit, and he didn't hesitate before he lowered himself down on Jared's cock, a soft mewl spilling from his lips as he felt himself stretched wide.

"Shit, yes. Fuck, Jen, look so damn good like that. _Feel_ so good around me. Won't let anyone do this to you again, will you? Only I get to see you like this."

Jensen couldn't protest, didn't want to, not when Jared's cock rubbed against the sweet spot inside him and sent blinding sparks of pleasure through him.

"Yes, only...you..."

Jensen rode Jared hard, making circling motions with hips that had the both of them moaning and gasping for air as Jensen took Jared deep inside, making sure that the man hit his prostate every time. He didn't even try to hide the wanton moans and whimpers that kept spilling from his lips. It was better than anything he had felt before, the slight burn washed away by raw pleasure and need; Jensen could feel his orgasm build inside of him, crackling down his spine, and when Jared's hand moved from his hips to wrap around his cock, he had no way of holding back.

" _Jared..._ "

The name came out somewhere between a cry and a moan as Jensen came, droplets of white spreading over Jared's chest as his ass clenched hard around the cock inside him. He could feel it, hot bursts inside of him as Jared arched up and emptied himself in Jensen, his cock pulsing out strands of come that made the glide slicker; Jensen could feel it leaking out of him as his legs gave way and he collapsed on top of Jared.

"That's right, kid, only mine." Jared's voice was broken, raw, as he stroked his big hands down Jensen's back. "Only my marks will be on your body from now on, only my come filling you up. You're just for me."

Jensen whimpered as the man pulled out of him and he could feel more come leaking out of him as he was left, fucked out, on the bed. He almost thought that Jared would just clean himself up and leave, but instead the tall man fit his body in behind Jensen, arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Jensen could feel the come cooling between them.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was one word breathed against his ear:

"Mine."

~*~


End file.
